brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Warping
Reality Warping: In superhero, science fiction and fantasy stories, it is the mental ability to change matter and energy, turn one's ideas or wishes into real people, places and things, alter time, space and physical laws. Shapeshifting is a bonus power. Examples include: * The Joker, using Mr. Mxyzptllk's powers, made everyone think "2+2=fish." Mxyzptlk and Sir James Jaspers also used this power and shapeshifting. * DC Comics' Bat-Mite and Green Lantern * Marvel Comics' Molecule Man, Scarlet Witch, etc. * Anyanka of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed's Avatars, such as Cole Turner and Lee Wyatt, Q of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Anthony Fremont in "It's A Good Life," Twilight Zone * Neo of the Matrix Trilogy, Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street series * Mythology's genies, deities, fairies, etc. Bmup1p20030.jpg|Freddy makes Muscle stuff with Reality Warping. Bmup1p19029.jpg|Freddy makes the Muscle Cave. Bmup1p18028.jpg|Ultraperson copies her Alter Ego. Bmup1p14024.jpg|Brother Muscle copies Freddy. Bmup1p7017.jpg|Freddy explores his new powers. In Brother Muscle: * Altered Human Freddy Hartman acquired this ability in a Freak Lab Accident. He used it to create an Elaborate Underground Base, Weaponized Car, Mecha, Cool Plane and Holograms. He also made himself a hot tub full of bikini models. When transforming into his Alter Ego, Brother Muscle, he left a copy of himself behind, to cover for his absence from GED classes or dates while answering emergency calls. * Extraterrestrial Tasha Horner inherited this and other Psi Powers from her parents Gorta and Zamm. She used it to leave a copy of herself behind, to continue her Inner City School classes and dates when changing into Ultraperson to respond to emergencies. * In the reimagined series, Renown and Fascinator, the extraterrestrial immigrants Gorta and Zamm Horrn'r use their psi powers to build a house and start a fast food restaurant, named after their newborn daughter N'taashi Horrn'r's Anglicized name, "Natasha". As a baby, Natasha brings her imaginary friend to life at the dinner table. At age ten, she creates her first superhero costume as Renown (Ultraperson). As TV Teen Renown, she resurrects all the dead and psychically heals all wounded in her best friend Darryl Frederick Hartmann's Inner City School chemistry class after a Mass Murder by a Gunman With Three Names. Turned into an altered human Super Soldier (paranormal military) by Nanites (sub-atomic size robots) in a Power Crystal Natasha gave him, Darryl uses his newfound power to make himself a mansion, kindly wealthy foster parents, servants and an elaborate underground base. He, born a transgender, then becomes the woman superhero Fascinator. Together, Renown and Fascinator Time Travel into the '80s and cure HIV, resurrecting all HIV dead with a wish, including two of Darryl's deceased cousins and their "drag mother," (mentor to drag performers) Madame Housierre of House Housierre. As adults, Natasha and Darryl, now called Dannika use their abilities to become successful freelance software engineers.(Wikipedia, 2006-19; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-19; Lathan, 2013;2019). '80s Renown.png|Eighties Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|Dark Age Goth Darryl/Dannika Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '80s Dannika Tremont.jpg.jpg|'80s Dannika Tremont '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator Acknowledgements: * Lathan, DV, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013- 2019) * "Reality Warper," TV Tropes Wiki (2006-19) * "Reality Warping," Wikipedia (2006-19) Category:Paranormal